This invention relates to an apparatus and method for training an animal, especially a dog, by providing a stimulus to discourage undesired behavior. The invention relates, more particularly, to providing an adjustable stimulus that trains the animal to limit its movement to a prescribed area.
One known technique to discourage a dog (or other animal) from leaving the confines of a yard or field is to attach a collar that delivers an aversive stimulus whenever the dog comes into range of a low-power radio signal broadcast along the perimeter of the yard. That signal can be generated, for example, by a wire "antenna" buried along the perimeter of the yard that is powered by a transmitter, e.g., in the owner's home. A receiver in the collar detects the signal as the dog approaches the perimeter wire and applies, e.g., a mild electric shock or olfactory irritant (such as ammonia gas) to discourage further progress. This can be preceded by a buzzing sound or other auditory warning. In time, the dog learns to turn back simply on hearing the auditory warning and without receiving other stimulus.
One difficulty encountered with the foregoing is radio frequency interference from other sources which may induce the aversive stimulus even when the dog is far from the perimeter, thereby confusing the animal and compromising the effectiveness of the technique. A solution to this problem involves transmitting a coded radio signal, as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,744, to Custer, incorporated by reference herein.
Another difficulty in the technique described above is controlling the parameters of delivery of the stimulus. For instance, it is known that providing different types of stimulus (e.g., shock and/or noise), different rates of stimulus (e.g., frequency of stimulus application) and different intensities of stimulus (e.g., voltage of the stimulus) enhances training efficiency and efficacy. It is likewise known that different animals respond differently to different stimulus types, rates and intensities. For example, a large dog or a dog with an unusual temperament may require a greater stimulus than a small dog or a dog with an average temperament.
Although a user can control certain stimulus parameters by altering the radio signal, this can be problematic since the transmitter is normally located in the owner's residence, some distance away from where the animal is being trained. The owner hardly wants to leave the animal to modify the stimulus parameters every time it is desirable to so. Besides the inconvenience, interrupting the training session may also confuse the animal and make training more difficult.
Environmental conditions present other difficulties. Because the animal may be out frolicking in rain or snow, the collar--and, particularly, its receiver unit--may be subjected to water, wind, mud, dirt, heat and cold. In addition, the receiver may be subjected to physical abuse, if the animal paws at it or rubs it against a tree or rock.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide improved apparatus and methods for training an animal and, more particularly, training a dog or other domesticated beast.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and methods as permit the ready adjustment of stimulus provided to an animal through a collar or other attached device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and methods as improve the tailored delivery of stimulus to the animal.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and methods as can be implemented inexpensively.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and methods as can be implemented in a rugged and waterproof housing.